


【多CP】遺失的PWP們

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: 一年前的舊文。依序是桃鍋／奐雲／訓狼／奐雲／玄彬雲／訓雀／泰太。





	【多CP】遺失的PWP們

1\. 年齡差：丹聖（生姜）／大學師生。

 

　　尹智聖被壓在桌子上，雙手背在背後，那人的左手固定著他的手腕，看似不怎麼出力的抓法，但足以讓他無法動彈。  
　　不、就算那人不抓著他，他也沒有力氣動了。

　　姜丹尼爾扣著尹智聖的腰，不知疲憊地挺進，故意撞擊會讓對方舒服的前列腺，用愉悅的笑容回應他泛紅雙眼投來的視線。

　　「尼爾……嗚、」  
　　「怎麼了老師？」  
　　「好累……啊嗯、不行了……」  
　　「不是才射了兩次嗎？老師偷懶的話，會讓學生失望哦。」

　　尹智聖聽了一陣委屈，但再次開口前，就被姜丹尼爾舔拭著耳後而敏感地顫抖起來。

　　和小了自己六歲的學生發生關係，幾乎每天都被他支配著放學後的時間，而自己居然還漸漸有了樂在其中的趨勢……實在太羞恥、太沒用了。  
　　他把臉埋在手臂裡，試圖阻擋高潮引來的呻吟。

　　姜丹尼爾知道自己在做什麼，也很清楚被其他人發現的後果會有多糟。  
　　但當他第一次看到，這個平常是樂天開心果角色、年近三十的老師被自己弄得哭泣顫抖後，他就再也停不下來了。

 

2\. 請以施予方的視點描寫口交情節：奐雲／其實看不出來攻是誰。大家自行帶入喜歡的攻好了，例如自己（嗯？）。

 

　　河成雲的眼睛很迷人。  
　　當他由下往上看，瞳孔裡微閃著水光的時候更是。

　　河成雲的嘴唇很漂亮。  
　　當他豐厚的上唇沾滿了液體，被磨擦得泛紅的時候更是。

　　河成雲的手指很纖細。  
　　當他用食指、無名指和拇指輕輕握著柱體的底部，貪婪地套弄時更是。

　　河成雲的臉頰很柔軟。  
　　當他的口腔被巨物填滿，隨著動作擠壓變形的時候更是。

　　河成雲的金髮很甜美。  
　　當他的前髮沾滿了淫穢的乳白色，延著髮絲流淌而下的時候更是。

 

3\. 請描寫任何1個（或多個）你認為充滿性暗示的情節：訓狼／現實背景。

 

　　少年們維持著歌曲結束的最後姿勢，努力抑制體內狂亂欲出的喘息，臉上必須掛著最完美的表情；終於編舞老師一聲令下，大家才瞬間垮了下來，一個個倒在練習室的地板上休息。

　　朴志訓坐了下來，看到躺在身旁的裴珍映面色慘白、好像剛才從地獄走了一趟回來的表情，忍不住笑了出來。

　　「你也太虛弱了吧？」  
　　「不間斷連續跳十次，這是很正常的反應好嗎！」

　　裴珍映轉頭看向朴志訓，他也同樣喘著粗氣，鬢角和瀏海都被汗沾濕了一點；發現裴珍映正在看他，對他投以一個燦爛的微笑。

　　他的呼吸好像停止了那麼一下下。  
　　在他人眼中也許再正常不過的畫面，他的腦中卻浮現了朴志訓每一次結束床事後的笑容；還未緩下的喘息聲，情欲逼出的濡濕汗水，還有那像是安撫的微笑、實際上是充滿佔有慾的眼神。

　　朴志訓疑惑地看著裴珍映突然紅起來的臉頰。

　　「你就這麼累嗎？臉都紅了。」  
　　「閉嘴別說了。」

 

4\. 請描寫異物入侵，也就是道具PLAY的情節：奐雲／學園設定。學生會長、副會長設定。

 

　　炎熱的下午時分，會長辦公室的冷氣被硬生生調到了最低溫度，雖然秘書抗議著電費的問題，也只是被會長熱暈的愁眉苦臉打發掉了。

　　河成雲、金在奐、黃旼炫、朴志訓、金鐘炫等人圍著在一桌，木製的辦公桌上躺了兩張文件，學生會和糾察隊正在討論今年度的報銷等事務，總歸是一些生硬又死板的東西；基本上主導會議的是金鐘炫和黃旼炫，其他人在一旁聽著聽著、眼神也漸漸黯淡了下來。

　　「所以我說日期上……喂，別給我打瞌睡！」黃旼炫往朴志訓頭上丟了一塊橡皮擦，呈現眼神死狀態。「還有下次別給我帶幹部以外的人來開會！」

　　「啊啊啊！對不起對不起。」  
　　難得卸下防備狀態的朴志訓賠罪地笑笑，坐在一旁的裴珍映看了一眼朴志訓，也傻笑起來，黃旼炫只能深嘆一口氣。

　　「我知道這還不是正式會議，但再拖下去又會遇上其他行程了，大家趕快處理會比較輕鬆……成雲你還好嗎？」黃旼炫說教到一半，注意到辦公桌對面的河成雲臉色不太好，呼吸聲也越來越大。

　　「嗯？我、我沒事。」  
　　「你的臉好紅，該不會是中暑了吧。」金鐘炫也擔心起來；河成雲搖搖頭，試圖用微笑來掩飾他痛苦的眼神，但似乎沒有見效。  
　　「大概吧……？不過我還可以的，大家繼續……」  
　　「你這樣不行，還是回去休息吧，這週都還有時間開會，不急的。」

　　被金鐘炫一半溫柔、一半強硬地終止了會議，大家很快收拾東西準備回家，金在奐則是被黃旼炫吩咐要護送河成雲回家。

　　金在奐攙扶著連站起來都有點艱難的河成雲，等到最後一個人離開辦公室的門後，他放下河成雲在柔軟的沙發椅上，走去把門鎖上。

　　「連旼炫都沒發現，你真會演。」  
　　「閉、閉嘴……還不是因為你……啊！」

　　河成雲蜷縮著身子，忍耐太久的情慾讓面色脹紅，埋在後穴中的震動又調上了一階，意識也快要被震得模糊不清了。

　　都怪他坳不過金在奐的無理要求，開會前被胡亂塞入沾滿潤滑液的跳蛋，他根本無心聆聽其他人在說什麼，注意力全在金在奐桌子底下握著的遙控器；硬實的跳蛋帶著液體滑膩地壓著他的敏感點，有好幾次都差一點叫出聲來，他只能用輕輕的咳嗽帶過，而金在奐只是瞄了他幾下，壞心眼地不停調整震動頻率。

　　「沒關係，現在可以叫出來了。」  
　　金在奐拉開河成雲的雙腿，俐落地把制服褲褪下，皮膚接觸到冰涼的冷氣時哆嗦了一下；覆蓋在腿間的白色布料早已濕透，勃發的性器頂著內褲，輪廓一覽無遺。  
　　他故意無視河成雲懇求的眼神，用手指把玩著他的性器，隔著內褲輕輕戳著後穴，聽他發出難耐的哭喊。

　　「成雲、比起我更喜歡玩具嗎？這裡都濕成這樣了。」  
　　「嗚嗯……才不是那樣、快點做……」

　　平時就習慣對金在奐撒嬌，在床事上更是變本加厲的甜膩，河成雲從不吝嗇給予求歡的話語──這是他和金在奐最契合的地方之一。  
　　河成雲伸手往後方探去，摸到了落在體外的電線，牙一咬扯了出來；他勾住金在奐的脖子，感受對方同樣的熱切，敞開雙腿迎來他的挺入。

 

5\. 在能被他人看見的地方留下咬痕：玄雲／傻瓜大型犬亂咬人然後留下了明顯的痕跡。

 

　　「成雲哥你回來了──！」  
　　「我回來了、等等、權玄彬你很重啊別掛在我身上。」  
　　「我好想你啊成雲哥，你知不知道這一個禮拜我有多寂寞嗚嗚嗚！」  
　　「我知道啦，你可以一天傳十幾封訊息過來也不簡單呢，就說我在工作沒空回了嘛……」  
　　「唔──好想念哥身上的味道啊。」  
　　「嗯？喂，別亂舔啊，你、啊、」  
　　「上禮拜的顏色都淡了呢？我來幫哥重新補上吧。」

　　隔天早上。

　　「不是說我今天還要上班嗎？你看看現在這個怎麼辦！」  
　　「成雲哥對不起啦，我幫你貼OK繃……」  
　　「貼了更引人注目吧？算了，今天先請假好了。」  
　　「欸？哥今天要在家陪我嗎？太好了──」

 

5\. 請用你偏好的體位描寫強制H：訓雀／男Omega有生理期的設定

 

　　朴佑鎮的眼前是一片毫無方向的深黑，但他知道發生了什麼事。他的腳踝被抓起來，架在某個人的肩膀上。

　　「朴志訓──！」  
　　「你說什麼，應該要用敬語才對。」  
　　「不是都跟你說了現在不……」  
　　「別說謊，你的生理期是下禮拜吧？」

　　轉眼之間，下半身的庇護已然消失，那人微涼的手指毫不客氣地往後穴探去，抽插的動作很是熟練，朴佑鎮不爭氣地臉一紅。

　　「……至少、眼罩──」  
　　「好。」

　　朴志訓爽快地答應，扯下朴佑鎮臉上的布條；迎來光明後，重新映入眼簾的，是朴志訓漂亮的笑。

　　「聽說Omega的這時候都會特別敏感？」  
　　「我說真的，別做了……」朴佑鎮仍抱著一絲希望，用他釜山男子能做到最極限的楚楚可憐眼神望著朴志訓。  
　　「不行。」

 

　　朴佑鎮柔軟的腿根被迫往他的身體上折，呈現臀部幾乎是朝上的狀態，被對方利用重力粗暴地抽插著；這個姿勢久了，大腿的肌肉開始有點疼痛，膝蓋也不時會喀到自己的胸口，但身體卻隨著朴志訓的動作越發敏感，連疼痛都牽制著快感，內壁被磨擦出一陣陣淫液，沾濕彼此的交合處。

　　即使如此，他依然充滿抗拒地咬緊下唇，能不出聲就不出聲──直到朴志訓俯在他耳邊低語。

　　「喂，現在射進去的話會懷孕嗎？」  
　　「不、不行！──嗯啊！」

　　下身立刻被猛烈的捅入，絲毫不給反抗的空隙，耳邊只剩肉體激烈的碰撞聲和讓人暈眩的呻吟；明明已經被幹得眼神發懵，朴佑鎮仍不放棄做著微小的掙扎，那模樣看得朴志訓心裡湧上一陣甜。

　　「開玩笑的、開玩笑的。我有戴套子哦。」  
　　「嗚、……你……」

　　不管是強硬違反他的意願、還是故意欺瞞惹得他慌張的表情，對於把這個倔強的少年玩弄在鼓掌間這件事，朴志訓永遠都享受在其中。

 

6\. 請描寫雙方身分地位不對等的H：泰太／BDSM主奴設定

 

　　盧太鉉覺得頭很暈。  
　　雙手背在後面，必須挺直腰桿的跨坐姿勢讓肌肉逐漸僵硬起來。  
　　體內的濕熱含著主人的性器，卻不能輕舉妄動，任憑汗水滑落頸部，就連液體在皮膚上的移動都讓他搔癢難耐。  
　　這裡的溫度太高了，慾望的熱火像是要燒毀他似的執著，他忍不住扭動了一下。

　　「不准動。」  
　　「嗚……。」

　　被低沉的嗓音喝斥了一聲，他倒抽了口氣。

　　「再五分鐘，嗯？」  
　　「是的，主人。」

　　盧太鉉低著頭，看進金泰東深沉的雙眼；這個弟弟永遠都比他更加冷靜，更能掌控大局，更細心地照顧他，當然，在床上也有著更多的自制力，足以讓盧太鉉崩壞的能力。

　　他們是從單純的主奴關係結識的，現在則瀰漫著不明不白的曖昧。盧太鉉曾想過逃，想過無數次；他身為奴的那一部份只為這個主人綻放，現實的自我卻清楚知道這段關係只會越來越危險。

　　然而所有的掙扎、猶豫最後都會被消磨殆盡，這個人太了解他了。了解他全身每一寸肌膚到骨髓最脆弱的地方，清楚掌握他對每一種羞辱的反應，只要金泰東從背後抱著他呢喃低語，他就再也無法動彈。

　　每一次結束後彼此的體溫相擁時，盧太鉉總是覺得腦袋一片空白，心裡滿溢而出的是滾燙的喜歡，只想和對方傾訴所有包含愛的語言；但當他抬起頭與他對視，金泰東的眼神永遠都是充滿距離感的關心。那只不過是一個支配者該有的事後照護責任，提醒著他今晚只是場短暫的夢，不能久留。

　　盧太鉉開始發抖、哭泣，腰部的肌肉已經承受不了長時間的緊繃了，上手臂也痠疼得不像自己的。

　　「表現得很好呢……？可以開始了哦。」

　　金泰東抓著盧太鉉的大腿，全力往上頂弄，像是要把人給弄壞的激烈；被制約的快感大量撞了進來，盧太鉉瞬間發不出聲音，腰間一軟就倒在金泰東身上。  
　　被調教得相當柔軟的後穴承受著暴力的操弄，敏感點不斷被堅挺擦過，肉壁被主人的東西充實著的認知讓他全身泛著麻癢，性器前端斷斷續續吐出乳白的液體，除了放肆的叫喊之外已經什麼都不知道了。

　　－

　　金泰東把手放在他的黑髮上，緩慢地搓揉著；這個動作似乎讓他睡得安穩，露出更放鬆的姿態往棉被裡蹭了蹭。  
　　這個人比他大了幾歲、從穿著判斷已經是個社會人士，身材卻比他更加嬌小，長相也殘留幾分少年氣息，看上去不是多積極的個性；但是做為一個Sub和M，他的身心素質相當高，調教過程沒有遇上什麼阻礙，能夠讓支配者放手去做。

　　體力、韌性、柔軟度都是超越普通人的極佳狀態，讓金泰東不禁好奇盧太鉉究竟從事什麼職業──要認真說起來，金泰東對於他好奇的事情日漸增加了。  
　　但是他不能問出口。  
　　從不談論調教以外的事情，是彼此的共識，一但出現一絲貪求的念頭，就會破壞關係的平衡。

　　金泰東躺了下來，側躺的視線能讓他看到盧太鉉的睡臉，在檯燈的微弱燈光下更顯得溫和、稚氣。  
　　也許有一天，他就會失去控制，親手破壞這個平衡也說不定。


End file.
